Airplanes
by Signora di Cieli
Summary: ¿Podemos pretender que los aviones en la noche son como estrellas fugaces? Podría usar un deseo ahora. Lost Canvas AU


_**{Si te da flojera leer las notas de autor puedes pasar al siguiente renglón}**_

Aquí me tienen, vacacionando desde la semana pasada. Ni me he muerto ni desaparecido del fanfiction de Saint Seiya, pero si decidí ausentarme unas semanas ¿por qué?, primero para ajustar los pendientes administrativos de la universidad: pagar la reinscripción y esas cosas, después me aboqué en terminar el capítulo de **Astarté** -para los que lo leen si, ya está listo pero aún no lo actualizaré hasta que lo haga con los otros (ASK Saint Seiya, Sexología Zodiacal, Crisis Gemini...)- y finalmente me di mi tiempo para poner al día mis temas de rol en los foros -sí, roleo por foro-. Esa última parte fue la mas... caótica, porque debía -y todavía debo- un montón, en todo lo que fue de febrero no los moví nada, y para colmo me hicieron regresar a uno que ya había abandonado... y en fin, me estresé xD no se suponía que iba a ponerme con un fic ahora sino la semana que viene, pero el jueves pasé todo el día con una cefalea del infierno -apuesto lo que quieran a que Hades tuvo algo que ver- por el estrés de los roles pendientes que me dije BASTA: esto no es un deber de la universidad, no me pagan por hacerlo y mucho menos lo disfrutaré de esta manera. Y en consecuencia decidí posponer mis posteos para escribirles esto :3

¿Y qué es esto?, una de las muchas ideas que tuve el diciembre pasado -ese diciembre fue bastante inspirativo para mí-, pero que por falta de tiempo y demás prioridades no lo escribí con prontitud. La verdad era el oneshot -que acabó siendo fic- que quería subir en honor al día de San Valentín, pero ya algunos saben que para esa fecha estaba que me salían canas verdes y rojas por los finales y el asunto del agua que estaba reciente, ¡buenas noticias! Ya están resolviendo eso y por lo menos nos llenan el tanque del edificio, tenemos agua del chorrito por ahora.

Espero de corazón, para los que les gusta el shounen ai/yaoi de Saint Seiya Lost Canvas, y los que no tanto pero igual soportan leerlo (?), les agrade, porque a mi me complació mucho escribirlo, es una idea más de las que quería plasmar hecha realidad para este maravilloso fandom.

No los entretengo más, espero tengan una lectura amena :)

* * *

><p>ooo<p>

**Título:** Airplanes.

**Tipo:** AU, universo alternativo.

**Género:** Romance, Angst, Drama, y algo de confort.

**Contenido:** lenguaje fuerte, escenas subidas de tono, temas adultos, violencia, en fin, lo que puedes encontrar en un _seinen_. También hay humor en distintos colores.

* * *

><p>ooo<p>

Esa madrugada, cuando empezó a recoger lo que faltaban de sus cosas, supe que se había ido al carajo.

Mi matrimonio se fue al carajo.

Es lo que cabía esperar, me digo, sentado en el mueble que designé como "mi asiento favorito"; es azul marino, de espalda larga y mullida, de esos clásicos que ves en las películas de los detectives que imitan a Holmes, y no me importa que no sepas a qué me refiero con esa descripción tan carente de sentido, yo no culpo a nadie de no ver esas películas, menos porque yo pocas veces las veo. Pues es desde este magnífico asiento de primera clase donde no me siento precisamente como el hombre mas listo del mundo, pero sí como el mas imbécil, veo como lo poco que construí hace dos años se termina de desmoronar frente a mis ojos, sin que pueda hacer nada para remediarlo, ¿y de verdad _quiero_ remediarlo?, podré ser todo lo que el mundo quiera, menos un hipócrita conmigo mismo, de poder hacer algo no movería ni un solo dedo, porque esto era lo que ambos queríamos, lo que deseábamos desde hace mas de un año, desde que la magia se terminó para nosotros.

Ella me miró a los ojos antes de que firmáramos, no para comprobar si estaba seguro de lo que íbamos a hacer, lo que significaba firmar esa disolución legal. Lo hablamos antes de que este día llegara, como personas civilizadas—río—algo que teníamos tiempo sin hacer, y como muchas parejas decidimos que era la vía mas sana para ambos, que ya era imposible que compartiéramos el mismo espacio de esta forma. Ustedes llamarían a eso "quedar como buenos amigos", yo lo llamo el final de una guerra que ya estaba perdida antes de empezar, y en la que hubieron mas pérdidas de ganancias. Ella me miró en ese instante porque sabía eso, estaba mirando los escombros después de las feroces batallas que libramos, por mantenernos a flote y no asesinarnos en el proceso, seguramente pensaba _aquí se termina todo, finalmente puedo dejar este mar de guerra y hambre por una causa que estaba perdida. Seré libre._

Si supieras Yuzuriha, que tus pensamientos no estaban tan lejos de los míos, quizás lo intuirías, eres una experta en eso de leerme la mente, me conoces bien, al menos mi lado mas amargo que es el que he venido mostrando al todos desde hace muchísimos años. Pero decir que tú eres maravillosa y yo soy un pobre miserable que no te merece es algo que ya ralla en lo cliché, es la excusa mas barata que puede poner un hombre para dejar a su mujer; yo personalmente nunca la usé, por cierta que fuera en mi caso, jamás empleé esos adjetivos denigrantes para terminar esto, sacrificarme y acabar bañado en sangre para salir lo mas rápido posible no es mi estilo. Mi respuesta fue: **o aprendes a querer la espina o no aceptes rosas.** Y tú desechaste todas mis rosas.

Porque de eso se trata la guerra llamada amor, de aceptarlo todo, y el todo incluye las miserias del otro, que uno de los dos entregara más miserias que dichas ya es un asunto fuera de contexto. Me esforcé porque no fuera de esta manera, por ambos, pero ya ves, a esto nos llevaron mis esfuerzos. A jodernos y firmar el divorcio.

Dohko llegó por la tarde con los papeles y fue solo cosa de firmarlos y quedarnos con las actas. Después recibí la llamada de mi ex-esposa a media noche, quería hacer la mudanza en absoluta discreción, nada de vecinos chismosos y mucho menos _paparazzis_ de improvisto. Que el asunto se hiciera público cuando todo lo demás esté hecho, dijo ella cuando comenté que estaba siendo demasiado meticulosa—como de costumbre—y al final acabé dándole la razón para no acabar en discusiones. Me tuve que parar de la cama y vestir de nuevo, igual no podía dormir, todo en esa casa me recordaba los cientos de cupidos muertos en combate y los templos de amor que se cimentaron bajo un suelo incierto colapsados, peor que un post-apocalíptico. Al final reconocí que necesitaba que ella regresara a llevarse su parte, sus ángeles caídos, sus promesas, sus ilusiones, para cerrar el ciclo y que a mí me tocara lidiar solo con mi parte.

Ni vi lo que se llevaba ni me interesa, por mi podía dejar la casa desmantelada, si fuera posible eso me haría sentir un poco mejor. Abrí los ojos y me di cuenta de que tenía mas de media hora dándole vueltas a eso, 3:45 a.m. Marca el reloj digital de la pared. La vi cerrando una de las maletas y llegué a entrever que solo metió su ropa. Shion—su hermano mayor y el abogado que la asesoró—pasaba con otro par de maletas para llevarlas fuera donde las montaría en el auto del tipo con el que se irá. Echándole un vistazo a la sala, que estaba intacta, caigo en la cuenta de porqué estaban acabando la mudanza tan rápido.

—Pensé que te llevarías mas cosas hoy —solté después de bostezar, el sueño me hace mella aun sin poder atraparlo por completo.

Me miras con esa sonrisa ladina que hace mucho perdió su encanto para mí.

—Solo lo necesario, no pienso llevarme mas que eso —dices terminando con la que parece ser la última de las maletas—, tampoco quiero regresar por nada más.

—¿Ni siquiera lo que te corresponde por la repartición de bienes?

—No quiero nada que me recuerde la vida contigo, Manigoldo —alegas tajante y sin mirarme hasta que te giras y me encaras, echado cuan largo y flojo en mi sitio, noto que esa imagen te fastidia porque te recuerda que siempre me ha importado menos mostrar abiertamente quien soy, o que tan malo soy sin ninguna vergüenza. —Pensaba que tú querías lo mismo.

—No soy tan sentimentalista como tú, ya ves —me encojo de hombros—, si fuera así me iría a mi departamento y le dejaría los trámites de la venta a Dohko.

—Te envidio.

Eso no me lo esperaba, mi cara debió lucir demasiado perpleja como para que ella se sonriera con una mezcla de ironía y gracia.

—Envidio la forma en la que puedes cerrarte a todo y resolver lo demás mecánicamente sin demostrar cuan miserable eres —completa—, siempre he querido saber... ¿por cuanto pasaste para adquirir esa capacidad? —se sienta en el sillón largo que da al lado del mío, me abstengo de mirarla, ella continúa sabiendo que le escucho—, cuando eras adolescente no recuerdo que fueras así, eras mas cerrado pero en cierta forma sincero con tus sentimientos, mas que ahora... —te escucho suspirar, dudosa, creo que dirás algo que temes me hiera, ¿pero qué puedes decir tú que me perturbe a estas alturas?. —Siempre creí que te gustaba más él que yo —volteo a verla fijamente, sin creer que esté sacando ese tema a conversación, ese tema que fue tabú en nuestro noviazgo y matrimonio—eso me hizo sentir celos, incluso estando casada.

No diré nada, no pretendo decir nada, lo último que deseo es hablar sobre eso con ella, debiste intuirlo porque enseguida adiviné el arrepentimiento en tu rostro, también que hace rato Shion espera en el marco de la puerta y sin quererlo escucha nuestra última conversación de pareja.

Al no presentir mis comentarios irónicos, mi insoportable sorna, reúnes valor para añadir la cereza al pastel.

—¿Él hizo algo para que ahora seas...?

—Tu amante debe estarse preguntando porqué demoras tanto —corto rollo, no la dejo terminar y hago florecer una mueca que pretende ser una sonrisa comprensiva—, no quieres incitar sus celos ¿o sí?, mira que los criajos de hoy en día se montan películas en la cabeza con mucha facilidad, y esos dramas no terminan bien.

—Yato no es esa clase de persona —replicas severa.

—Eso no puedes saberlo tú, Yuzu, no siempre puedes meterte en la cabeza de todos los hombres con los que andas.

—¿De verdad quieres terminar esto así?, ¿incitando una discusión?

—Te equivocas querida, solo quiero que esto termine de irse a la mierda y pasar la página.

—Vaya, no sabía que te dolía tanto lo de Albafica —siento mis facciones endurecerse, y debía de verme amenazador porque Shion se acercó a nosotros enseguida, en cambio Yuzuriha ya estaba envalentonada al conseguir esa reacción,_ di en el clavo_, habrá pensado al sonreír de esa forma. —No sabes lo mucho que me dolía pensarlo, que eso fue lo que condenó nuestro matrimonio al fracaso. Y yo de estúpida que nunca quise enfrentarlo, ¿pero sabes Manigoldo?, no fue por temor a comprobar lo que ya sé, era porque sabía que eso te consumía y que jamás ibas a dejarme sanar esa parte de ti. —Sus palabras eran agrías, pero ya no tenían dolor, y angustia, solo el vinagre que deja el vino de la desilusión. —Siempre lo lamenté, mas por ti que por mí, pero ya no, por mi puedes pudrirte con eso. Estos dos años acabaron con mi tolerancia.

Silencio atronador, y yo terminé por soltar una gloriosa carcajada.

—Gracias, que amable eres mi linda ex-esposa, pero nunca pedí tu lástima, y ahora mucho menos tu comprensión.

Ahora eres tú quien endurece el gesto, y yo sonrío como diciéndole:_lo sé encanto, soy un malagradecido_.

—Yuzuriha, nos esperan —avisa Shion, se que interviene mas por evitar que su hermana me saque los ojos que porque yo acabe estrellándola contra el buró. Es un chico listo, sabe que no me conviene incitar una pelea en la que yo saldré perdiendo obviamente, porque si le pongo una mano encima me caerá todo el peso de la ley que ni Dohko siendo su novio podrá sacarme del apuro en el que me pondría. Es un tipo considerado.

—Ya lo sé Shion —toma las maletas como si las fuera a aventar, ¿contra mí?, es probable. —Hasta alguna vez, Manigoldo.

—Que te vaya bien, Yuzu —aunque no lo parecía, lo dije con sinceridad. Ella debió adivinarlo porque me dedicó una pequeña sonrisa por eso que duró menos de un segundo cuando volvió a mirarme _compasiva_, salió con sus cosas en ambas manos ayudada por Shion y en unos minutos escuché el auto abandonar la gran casa en la que malgastamos dos años, ¡dos años!. Y parecía que fue ayer cuando recién casados andábamos como locos en las Vegas, disfrutando a pleno nuestra loca euforia de amor.

Cuando miro hacia esos días me pregunto a donde se fue todo eso, los sueños que teníamos, las aspiraciones, las fantasías, todo eso que caracterizan a los novios—y me refiero a los novios comprometidos, no a los rolletes que hoy en día la juventud se saca de la nada jugando a ser "novios" cuando son solo una bola de caprichosos inmaduros que cortan y vuelven, que se van con otro y regresan al mes siguiente—; solo puedo concluir que todo acabó en una pila de muertos de los que no me quiero hacer responsable. Me importa menos lo bastardo que suene, pero no me apetece sufrir por algo que no me causa sufrimiento. Se terminó y no se pudo hacer nada, si no hay ganas para llorar al muerto no voy a fingir que lo hago. Estoy seguro que por ese lado Yuzuriha me entiende, o eso creo, porque me consta que ella lloró mucho, una parte de ella debe odiarme por no sentirme igual. Pensarlo me retuerce las entrañas y agradezco que ese niño Yato haya aparecido, mas le vale a ese pendejo hacerla feliz.

Me levanto con la intención de tomarme otro café y descubro que Shion vuelve a la sala tras cerrar la puerta. El eco se escucha como si la casa se hubiese quedado de verdad vacía.

—Pensaba que te ibas con ellos.

Él niega con la cabeza, lo noto cansado, estresado, no es para menos, Yuzuriha y yo le hemos dado bastantes dolores de cabeza a él, a mi ex-suegro, Hakurei—el que me quiere colgar de las bolas en el estandarte de la plaza—, y como no, a mi papá postizo Sage, el viejo que trató de enderezarme por el buen camino cuando perdí a mis padres y hermanos. En resumen, causé una migraña colectiva en la familia, en mi familia, la que me acogió después de perderlo todo como uno mas. Primero por el atrevimiento de salir con la que se supone quería como una hermana, segundo por hacerla infeliz dos años, y tercero por dejarla ir tan fácil con el primer niño que encontró. Entenderán que en estos momentos matarme es poco con lo que ese par de vejetes, y el mismo Shion querrían hacerme.

Es extraño, Shion no fue el mejor hermano menor que pude tener, la verdad es que de niños no nos soportábamos. Nos hacíamos la vida imposible—yo más a él—, pero quizás las circunstancias, la madurez, y también que a ambos nos conecta _él_ hizo que nuestra relación mejorara. Casi puedo decir que le tengo estima, y creo que puedo decir que es recíproco, ha sido el que menos me ha juzgado por lo del divorcio y no me ha retirado el habla. Si a eso añado el hecho de que le aconsejé cuando me confesó su atracción hacia Dohko—su mejor amigo—, se puede decir que dentro de todo existe confianza, y eso hasta entre los peores enemigos y rivales es muy importante.

—Quería hablar contigo, después de todo Yuzu y yo compartimos la idea de que eres el mas desdichado de esto —se sienta en el lado donde su hermana estuvo antes, y yo no puedo evitar mirarlo igual. Otro mas que quiere compadecerme, es lo último que necesito.

—Te lo agradezco Shion pero...

—Sé que no quieres compasión, Manigoldo, y no estoy aquí para dártela, solo quiero hablar —me suelta, yo lo escucho con atención. Shion acaba de usar su tono de abogado: que no da espacios a nada. Vuelve a relajar su postura y regresa a ser lo que podría denominar, el amigo que nunca acabó de caerme bien. —¿Vamos a una cafetería?

—¿A las casi 4 de la mañana?, muy original, ¿qué no prefieres mi café?

—Sabes que odio tu café, por eso prefiero salir fuera —admite sin una pizca de consideración, pero con buen humor, me sonrío por ello—además, pienso que este no es el mejor lugar para que pases el resto de la noche. En unas horas debes ir a la disquera ¿no?

—Sí, y tienes razón —admití dejando la taza sin servir en su lugar, vacié el horrible café que solo yo soy capaz de tomar en el inodoro del fregadero. Regresé a la sala. —No es ni el mejor lugar para pasar la noche, ni las que siguen. Le pediré a Dohko que se encargue de la venta de la casa y las cosas, y también de darle su parte a Yuzuriha. —Lo dije sabiendo que me contradecía, pero ahora con Yuzuriha fuera no tengo porqué demostrar tanta dureza.

—Ella estaría de acuerdo, ¿entonces regresarás a tu departamento?

—Por ahora —se me escapa un bostezo, de verdad me urge un café bien cargado si no quiero pasar las horas de la mañana como un zombie—, me daré una ducha rápida, no me tardo. Puedes mirar la tele o tomar lo que quieras del refri.

—Lo sé, te espero.

Hice todo lo que dije y en menos de veinte minutos Shion y yo estábamos en una cafetería que abría en la madrugada. No me sorprendió encontrar el local con mas gente de la que cabría esperar, en Nueva York el horario de las personas es muy variopinto, la ciudad nunca duerme por entero, siempre puedes encontrar gente trabajando o pasando por la calle a cualquier hora. El local ya lo conocíamos, no era la primera vez que veníamos juntos a tomarnos algo antes de comenzar la jornada, últimamente y por los problemas del divorcio se hizo frecuente y a la gente que siempre venía no les extrañaba vernos. Incluso nos atendía la misma señora negra y robusta. Yo la tengo mas difícil, debía ir con lentes nocturnos grandes, gorra y chaqueta de cuello alto para que no me reconocieran, el precio que deben pagar las figuras públicas para no causar revuelo y seguir frecuentando con calma ciertos lugares. Esta cafetería me gusta, le había dicho a Shion una vez, tiene un ambiente familiar que te hace sentir en casa: unos muebles cómodos en el centro para los que quieren un rinconcito mas íntimo. Mesas de madera oscura, sillas de madera forradas y acolchadas de estilo muy clásico. Las paredes tapizadas de añejo color crema y verde oliva, los cuadros de papel amarillento me recuerdan a los de la esposa del viejo Hakurei, lo mas cercano a una abuela que tuve, je, curiosamente la anciana que maneja el negocio se le parece un poco. Tiene un cuadro con una virgen que me la recuerda muchísimo.

—Me recuerda a la abuela Spica —comenté de repente después de ordenar un _expresso_, Shion pidió un _capuccino_—, la virgen de ese cuadro, parece una Mona Lisa como diría el viejo Hakurei.

—Tienes buen ojo para esas cosas, no me doy cuenta si no me lo dices —observa el retrato que reposa en medio de la pared que da junto a nuestra mesa, a los lados están las vidrieras empañadas por la llovizna de la madrugada.—Papá siempre adoró a la Gioconda, y siempre la asoció con Spica, imagino que ella le causaba la misma impresión que el cuadro. Una enigmática melancolía.

—Nunca comprendí bien esa relación, a veces pensaba que estaba enamorado de su tristeza.

—No solo estaba enamorado de eso Manigoldo.

Lo dijo sin estar plenamente convencido, no me di por entendido de eso y preferí callar.

—Cuando mi madre y la de Yuzuriha murió, mi padre nos dejó a cargo del tío Sage por un año, Yuzu tenía cuatro años y yo seis. Él viajó a Italia y fue donde la conoció, en plena calle romana —se sonrió—, él dijo que si el amor a primera vista existía de verdad lo que ocurrió en ese momento fue así. Mucha química me imagino.

—Si claro, por ahí se empieza siempre —añadí para ponerle picor al relato tan meloso. Shion tenía eso en común con mi viejo, Sage, demasiados románticos ambos. Bueno, yo no soy quien para juzgarlos, admito que por mi propia profesión de cantautor he tenido que evocar ese lado de mí, que no es por presumir, ha conquistado mas de un corazón. Shion soltó una risita cómplice, trajeron los cafés y no los tocamos a la primera.

—Y pensar que dos años después de ese repentino segundo matrimonio vendrías tú a formar parte de mi familia —no lo dijo con resentimiento, ni con ironía, mas bien con nostalgia. Yo sonreí inspirado por el sentimiento. —Eso fue lo que nos empujó a dejar Tibet y mudarnos a Italia, sumado las influencias de Spica y el entusiasmo de papá, ustedes cambiaron mucho nuestra familia, Manigoldo.

—Lo que viene ya me lo sé, Atlas nacería varios años después... —antes nos pareció extraño el que Hakurei no lograra darnos el tan esperado "hermanito", tiempo después nos enteraríamos de la enfermedad de la abuela que le impedía tener hijos, y lo mortal que se volvió luego de cumplir su anhelado sueño de ser mamá. Ellos nunca nos hablaron de su silencioso dolor, y lo llenaron de dichas con nosotros, sus pequeños revoltosos, dándonos todo el cariño que una familia puede dar. Pensar en eso me hace sentir más hijo de puta de lo normal, por todos los problemas que les causé y que siempre al final termino por ocasionarles. No es justo, yo lo sé, pero también se que no puedo cambiar, que no puedo ser el hijo postizo perfecto, y que todo lo que puedo hacer es vivir de acuerdo a mis convicciones.

Shion debió intuir lo que pensaba porque rápidamente cambió el tema.

—¿Cuando grabarás el siguiente álbum?, pienso que deberías tomarte un tiempo fuera del trabajo, esto no ha sido fácil y podría afectar en tu rendimiento y tus composiciones.

Jajaja, este Shion, de verdad que esta familia tibetana mía tienen el dote de leerme los pensamientos, eso o soy demasiado predecible. Debió intuir el contenido de las composiciones que le llevaré a Sísifo cuando abran la disquera. Algunos artistas como yo tienen la manía de basar su trabajo en experiencias, en el pasado, en su actualidad, al ser el terreno que conocen. Para mí eso es ni bueno ni malo, todos tienen su manera de hacer las cosas y nadie es quien para juzgarla; si te vale mas dejar que otro escriba tus letras y saque cualquier chorrada, ¡perfecto!, si eres un obsesivo con darle al público lo que quiere o algo que pegue con la tendencia ¡también se le aplaude!, y si eres un egocentrista que escoge hacer las cosas a su manera, como le sale de los huevos, expresándose sin pudor—mas de un disco mío ha sido censurado en distintos países señores—entonces hablamos el mismo idioma. Sí, Shion estaba en lo correcto, yo debería tomarme un descanso, un año sabático quizás, todavía estoy a tiempo para hacerlo, no hemos firmado nada—eso se vería hoy—, y si lo hacía podía escribir sobre otras cosas menos rancias. Lástima, porque eso es justo lo que quiero hacer, quiero firmar el maldito contrato y usar el nuevo proyecto como una forma de desahogo, y me importa un puto comino si a los de arriba les revienta la próstata un álbum lleno de cupidos asesinados por francotiradores. Así fue el primero que hice, y a la gente le gustó la forma vil y humorística que desahucié mis penas de ese entonces, fue tan genial y directo que muy pocos criticaron mi despecho.

—Pero quiero hacer uno como el primero, ya sabes, volver a las raíces siempre hace bien a los fans —bebí el primer trago de mi expresso, me quemó la lengua y eso me gustó, no supe del frío que atenazaba mi interior hasta sentir el líquido humeante dentro. —Las estadísticas no mienten, el favorito de la gente siempre ha sido el primero, sería un reto interesante superarlo.

—¿Usando la misma táctica? —lo vi alzar la ceja escéptico, sorbiendo el capuccino.

—Y en mayor intensidad, será un éxito.

—Yo lo dudo.

—¿Y por qué?

—Porque un artista, o al menos, un profesional no debería repetir las cosas que hace en su pasado solo porque obtuvo un resultado agradable —frunció las cejas—, se hace repetitivo y cansado. Tus fans esperan algo diferente de tu parte, Manigoldo.

—¿Qué puedes saber tú de lo que piensan mis fans?

—Porque soy uno de ellos —yo bufé ante esa afirmación—, y no lo digo por cortesía, ni amabilidad, ni porque hayamos compartido nuestra vida como familia. Me agrada tu estilo de malote sentimental, de amargado humorista y de rebelde con causa. Me gusta que te muestres tal y como eres en tu trabajo y que no seas como la mayoría de los que hacen de todo por subir el _rating_ de popularidad.

—¿Y?, si te gusta todo eso, o de eso me quieres convencer, no entiendo porqué no quieres que trabaje en esta temporada —discutí, no entiendo que quiere ese borrego de mí, espero que sea claro o daré por terminada esta conversación de "hermanos". —A ver si te entiendo un poco... ¿temes que todas esas canciones que escribiré suenen a mi divorcio con Yuzuriha?

—No, temo que suenen al pasado que te has empeñado en sepultar, porque ese matrimonio fracasado que tuviste con mi hermana se dio a raíz de eso —las palabras de Shion me hicieron callar, ahí ya no estaba mi hermano menor, la víctima de todas mis bromas, el ofuscado que se decidió por las leyes y se convirtió en el ejemplo de hombre de familia. Ahí solo estaba Shion. Clavó sus ojos terracota en los míos, tal vez para asegurarse de que me llegara todo lo que me fuera a decir y no me atreviera a esconderme en mi caparazón. —No pudiste amar con libertad a Yuzuriha porque temías que te sucediera lo mismo con Albafica.

—¿Es que hoy están empeñados en recordarme al _bastardo ese_ o se pusieron de acuerdo? —protesté de mal humor, odiaba los momentos en los que ese tema salía a colación. La gente a mi alrededor, los que conocían esa parte de mi vida, habían hecho un pacto silencioso de no hacer mención de él, pero al parecer hoy todo el mundo decidió mandar el dichoso pacto al carajo y comenzar a sacarme los trapos. ¡No puede ser mejor!. —Estoy cansado de decirles a todos que no me importa, fue una horrible experiencia, lo sé, pero eso ya quedó atrás, que me haya enseñado que el amor no es lo mas bonito del universo no significa que esté traumado.

—Lo estás —¿cómo?, yo ahora sí lo mato en ese momento...—, y la mayor prueba de eso es que nuestra relación de hermanos, y casi amigos haya mejorado tanto. Albafica nos dejó ese regalo antes de irse.

Yo no sabía que decir a eso, Shion tenía razón allí. Él nos había acercado, con decir que gracias a su intervención no acabamos muertos los dos en un arranque, de esos que tienen los hermanos cuando pelean, pero tratándose como los peores enemigos.

—Eso fue para lo único que sirvió —alegué.

—No solo para eso, si no me equivoco es gracias a él que te atreviste a ser cantautor.

—Si claro, le debo una felicitación por eso también.

—Manigoldo... —suspiró—¿nunca te preguntaste por qué Albafica se fue sin decirte nada?

¿Qué si no me lo había preguntado?, tenía que estar de coña, ¡me lo he preguntado todos estos últimos cinco años!. Una pregunta prohibida, a la que le he dado la espalda, pero que siempre ha estado allí asechándome en las sombras. Una maldita pregunta que no he conseguido desaparecer por completo.

—Por supuesto que sí, ¿pero que caso tiene saberlo ahora Shion? —dije después de la pausa que me tomé para beber el café—, eso no cambiará nada.

—Tal vez no cambie nada de lo que ya ha pasado, pero sí de lo que pase mas adelante —sonaba tan convencido que me intrigó. Esta vez fui yo quien clavó la mirada en él, sospechando que se traía algo entre manos. —No sé si este bien hacer lo que voy a hacer, pero a ambos los quiero, a ti por ser el hermano mayor insoportable que nunca esperé y a él por ser el amigo que siempre supo escucharme.

—Ya escúpelo Shion —estoy impaciente, se me acaba de disparar el pulso de solo presentir lo que tiene que decirme, y solo porque se trata de él, de algo que tiene que ver con él. Me sorprende un poco eso, es como si mi cuerpo sintiera un retroceso de lo de hace cinco años. En estos momentos estoy odiando a Shion por tomarse todo el tiempo del mundo, ¡¿que no ve que estoy a punto de abrirlo en canal ahí mismo si no habla?

—En estos últimos años estuve en contacto con Asmita, todavía lo estoy —el nombre tardé en reconocerlo hasta que a mí vino la imagen de Buda. Asmita era uno de los chicos de intercambio que estudiaron en el mismo instituto que yo en Venecia, lo poco que recuerdo de él es su paciencia infinitamente desesperante, su afición a la religión budista y que siempre olía a mirtos. Asmita también era de los que poco trataban con otros, algunas veces lo descubrí hablando con Shion, y con Albafica... espera, creo que comienzo a entender lo que pasa aquí, pero sigamos escuchando a Shion. —Él se fue también al extranjero cuando se graduó, curiosamente, fue al mismo país que Albafica.

—¿Alemania? —no lo podía creer... ¡ese malnacido me había dejado por el ciego con complejo de Buda!

—Sí, ellos siempre se llevaron bien, y por lo que sé es el único amigo en el que confía allá —eso no me sorprendía en lo absoluto, Albafica siempre ha sido un maldito reservado con todo y todos, a veces me pregunto si fue solo suerte lo nuestro... _lo nuestro_, ¿qué fue exactamente lo nuestro?, ¿un juego de seducción?, ¿una amistad mal disimulada?. Agarro el café y me lo bebo todo de un trago para desvanecer las inquietudes y seguir firme frente a lo que sea que Shion se demora en hacerme saber. —Lo que quiero decir es que a través de él se un poco de su situación estos cinco años que pasaron.

Maldito borrego, ahora abrirlo en canal es poco comparado con lo que quiero hacer con él. Ni con sacarle las tripas ni bañándome en ellas expresaría toda la rabia que me causa su revelación.

—Entonces como un maldito traidor estuviste al tanto de la vida de Albafica —dije su nombre casi escupiéndolo en la mesa—, pero anda, sigue, que el cuento está buenísimo.

De nuevo esa mirada severa que tanto me recuerda a los viejos, hay Shion, si duda serás igual a ellos a esa edad, y cuanto lo siento. Ojalá no tengas hijos que te soporten.

—Él no la pasó precisamente de rositas allá Manigoldo.

—Pues es lo que menos se merecía.

Esta vez la severidad de su mirada me causó escalofríos, me recuerda a Dégel. Punzante como dagas al frío.

—Lo digo enserio.

—¿Acaso murió?, ¿perdió una extremidad?, ¿se le arruinó el cutis? —esto último lo dije riéndome de la tan afamada belleza que había cautivado a mas de uno en el pasado, y que por supuesto yo también fui víctima. —Vamos Shion, hasta ahora no has dicho nada importante, solo te haces el interesante.

—Hace unos meses lo internaron en un centro de reposo —el comienzo del relato me hizo pisar tierra de lleno y todo mi humor negro se evaporó al instante dejándome en seco, ante mi primera impresión Shion no se detuvo, decidió ser implacable y seguir: —Según por lo que me comentó Asmita, tenía una relación allá de tres años, y en este último se tornó algo... violenta.

—¿Violenta? —fruncí el ceño, serio, perturbado, ¿asustado?, e indudablemente molesto—, ¿a qué te refieres con _violenta_, Shion?, ¿es que acaso ese imbécil se dejó pegar? —golpeé la mesa con el puño sin darme cuenta y varios ojos se posaron en nosotros. Shion me hizo una seña de tranquilizarme, pero yo no puedo, no, ¡no puedo!. ¡No puedo concebirlo!, ¡si ese idiota se había dejado joder a estas alturas del partido primero lo mataba y después mataba al desgraciado—dudo que una mujer figurara como opción—que se atrevió a ponerle un dedo encima!.

—La violencia puede medirse en muchas maneras, Manigoldo, no solo en la agresión física, también en la psicológica —me explicó, yo ya me sé toda esa paja, pero necesito cosas concretas—. Asmita me dijo que sufrió un colapso nervioso y tuvieron que internarlo unos meses, suena grave, lo fue en los primeros días, pero se recuperó satisfactoriamente después de tres meses, la verdad es que ya a las primeras semanas estaba bien, según me dijo, pero que él pidió al internista que prolongara su estadía.

—¿Quién fue el cabrón, Shion?, quiero su nombre —exigí, nada me interesa mas ahora que ir a volarle los dientes al desgraciado.

—No te aconsejo que lo sepas, Asmita me advirtió que es un sujeto peligroso —miró a los lados cerciorándose de que nadie podría escucharnos, bajó la voz—, del bajo mundo, si me entiendes.

Abrí mucho los ojos, ¿cómo coño Albafica terminó enredado con un mafioso? ¡y para colmo alemán!

—¿Qué mas te dijo Asmita?

—Después de que salió, parece que volvieron —torcí el gesto, ¡y para colmo era masoquista!—, ellos tuvieron problemas, creo que por la vida turbia de ese hombre, fue por eso que Albafica entró en crisis. Es probable que dentro de toda al frialdad que tiene para ciertas cosas lo hallan llevado a su límite —negó resignado, bebió un trago del tibio capuccino. —Pero volviendo al punto del relato, ellos lo intentaron de nuevo, al parecer ese hombre trató de demostrarle que iba a dejar esa sociedad por él, no se bien qué pensó Alba en ese momento, como hombre centrado que es debió intuir que eso era una mentira piadosa, la mafia no es algo de lo que salgas de un día para otro, es una huella que queda grabada de por vida, como un tatuaje. Nunca habría logrado hecho dejarlo, no, de quererlo quizás nunca lo habría logrado.

—Él tampoco pudo aceptar a su pareja con todo lo que era, con todo su mundo de porquería —deduje.

—Yo pienso que soportó y aguantó bastante, Manigoldo, Asmita me dijo que muchas de sus discusiones terminaban en golpes, y casi en tiroteos. Mas de una vez se apuñalaron ambos.

—Pero que disparate me dices Shion... —esto es mucho para mí, demasiado para comenzar mi primer día de hombre separado, enterarme de que mi... bueno, no fue nada mío al final, pero vamos a llamarlo "mi primer amor", como iba diciendo, ¡que mi primer amor, el maravilloso adolescente de aroma floral, callado pero que mucho decía con solo mirar, acabara con un maldito demonio!. No, es que de hacerme gracia me reiría pero la furia me puede, me irrita, me decepciona que terminara con una asquerosidad como esa teniéndome a mí extrañándolo como un imbécil... Me revuelvo el cabello varias veces, relamiéndome los labios, clara señal de ansiedad, de que no puedo contener todas las emociones que bullen por dentro.

—No son disparates, por mas que suenen a eso... —bajó la mirada, triste, pude adivinar que sentía impotencia de no poder hacer nada mas que ser un mensajero después de años siendo solo un oyente. —Yo también quisiera creer que lo fueran, pero Asmita jamás bromearía con eso, el caso es que lo intentaron y volvieron a pelear... no sé los detalles, pero me dijo que finalmente fue la gota que rebasó el vaso. Se irá del país.

—¿Regresará a Italia?, creo que todavía Lugonis y su tío Lucco viven allá. Su primo Pefko debe estar estudiando todavía... —Shion negó con la cabeza.

—Tiene miedo de que su "plan" de huida involucre de mala manera a sus parientes, ya sabes como es la mafia, y mas en Italia —si no lo sabría yo que fui víctima de sus famosas _vendettas_, que me quitaron a mis padres, hermanos, amigos, a toda mi familia de sangre y con quienes compartí en mis primeros años de vida. Y todo en una noche. —Lugonis, Lucco y Pefko se fueron hace meses a Suecia, por consejo de Albafica, ellos ya deben estar un poco al tanto de las cosas.

—¿Y él a donde tiene pensado venir?

El silencio de Shion me lo dijo todo, absolutamente todo.

—A Nueva York, yo se lo propuse a través de Asmita, y estoy tratando de convencerlo de que se quede con nosotros —juntó los dedos y miró por el cristal empañado, el cielo estaba aclarando, debían ser mas de las cuatro y media, o las cinco ya. Yo estaba demasiado perdido como para prestarle atención al tiempo por la cantidad de cosas de las que me estaba enterando de golpe. Principalmente porque saber que Albafica estaría en la misma ciudad que yo, que le tendría tan cerca después de cinco años, me producía una ansiedad terrible, un nudo en el corazón que hacía cada latido mas difícil que el anterior. —Hasta ahora solo piensa pasar dos días aquí y seguir hasta San Francisco, o Pasadena de California, está entre esas dos rutas. Pero quiere despistar a posibles espías que vengan después por él.

—Es demasiado peligroso Shion... en primer lugar, ¿cómo piensa librarse de la mira de los alemanes?, esos tíos son despiadados, por Dios, ¡son el vestigio de la Segunda Guerra Mundial!, ¡los propios nazis! —exclamé tratando de no sonar tan alterado como estaba. Pensar que ese idiota estaba en peligro semejante me helaba la sangre... yo debería decir que se lo tenía merecido, pero hasta yo se que eso no es así, nadie, por mucho que hiera a otra persona, se merece algo como lo que Shion me acababa de contar.

—Todo lo que se es eso, que tienen un plan —dijo para finiquitar, le había robado sus horas de sueño y lo demostraba con el rostro cansado. Dohko iba a rabiar de seguro. Dejó unos billetes en la mesa y se incorporó. —Yo pagaré esta vez, considéralo mi manera de agradecer que me escucharas, no tenía a nadie a quien decírselo, y no se lo comenté a Dohko porque se pondría histérico. —Se sonrió flojo—. Yo creo que esta es la oportunidad perfecta para que hablen, por lo menos para que aclaren las cosas, si quieres puedo...

—Nada Shion, no hagas nada.

—¿Manigoldo? —yo también me levanté, con pesadez, sobre mi se encimaba la falta de sueño y el desasosiego de mi divorcio, ahora se anexaba esa revelación. Era demasiado para solo ser el comienzo del día, y si continuaba así, ¿lo soportaría?. Ja, me siento como en una jodida película.

—Escucha, no soy yo quien debe buscarlo para que me de una explicación —fruncí el ceño y el adivinó mi mirada a través de los lentes oscuros. —Él fue quien metió la pata al irse a joder sin decirme nada, ni siquiera me dejó una nota explicándome las cosas, ¡solo se esfumó!, y por eso no merece ni que le recuerde.

—Pero lo haces, lo recuerdas y demasiado bien —el suspiro que soltó fue cansado, de todo, de mi y de mi necedad. —¿Por qué no dejas a un lado tu orgullo herido y haces esto por ti?, te mueres por verlo y lo sabes.

—Porque mi estúpido orgullo herido, Shion, es lo último que me queda de todo esto, de él solo me queda el orgullo porque el dolor ya me lo bebí enterito estos años y... —me detengo para respirar porque siento que se me escapan las fuerzas entre palabras y la emoción—si te refieres a lo que sentí o siento por él, es muy distinto. Me muero por verlo, ¿sabes?, pero para molerlo a golpes por pendejo, por andarse revolcando con una basura y por permitirse tanto martirio por alguien que no lo valía sabiendo que yo lo añoraba.

Y para no seguir viendo esa asquerosa lástima en sus ojos soy el primero en salir de allí sin mirar atrás. Iría al departamento solo para ver la lista de cosas que hacían falta y mandarlas a comprar con la ama de llaves, para que al final de este puto día llegar allí y estar a plena comodidad.

Las estrellas no se forjan solas, me decía mi viejo, y tiene toda la razón, las estrellas que son la vida de muchas personas se forjan con las palizas que nos da la vida, con las experiencias sean buenas o malas. Y esto se aplica mucho con las estrellas de la farándula como yo, que siempre quise anteponer mi vida a la de otros, que conocí la miseria en sus distintas caras, gracias a toda esa basura soy lo que soy. Quizás una basura como persona, un hijo de perra, pero un hijo de perra con logros y fama.

Que no me sirven para nada—escupo a la acera esperando un bus en la parada, el que viene curiosamente tiene un gran afiche publicitario sobre varios artistas en el que me veo incluido—, ¡no me sirve de nada!

Es solo uno de mis caparazones.

ooo

Hace mucho que no sabía de la calma a la hora de dormir, ahora me resulta rara, desconocida, como si siempre hubiera vivido a la sombra de un depredador. Técnicamente así había sido mi vida tras el después—porque para mí hubo un antes de todo esto—, vivía a la sombra de una bestia y de su manada, y estaba obligado a dormir con un ojo cerrado y uno abierto, con una mano en las sábanas y la otra en una pistola debajo de la almohada. Suena extremo ¿no?, pues ese verbo define muy poco. Tuve que convencerme de que me encontraba _a salvo_ aquí; afortunadamente no me costó demasiado, Asmita y su aura de tranquilidad ayudaron bastante a que por fin, de tanto repetírmelo acabara por bajar un poco la guardia y entregarme a un profundo sueño que duró mas horas de las programadas.

—Si continuas así perderás el vuelo, bello durmiente. —La sedosa voz de Asmita en mi oído, su aliento en mi oreja y esas palabras me hicieron sacudirme en las sábanas de golpe, el se rió sin crueldad de mi reacción asustadiza. Yo le arrojé una almohada intentando cobrarme esa broma bienintencionada, él la recibió en las manos sin alterarse. —¿Dormiste bien?

—Sí, sin pesadillas gracias al cielo —admití estrujándome los ojos, estos meses eran raras las veces en las que tenía sueños tranquilos, me sorprendía a mi mismo despertando empapado de sudor y aterrado, las lágrimas hacían el efecto limpiador luego y así se repetía el círculo al intentar dormir de nuevo. A veces estuvo él para abrazarme y decirme que todo estaba bien, en ese áspero tono de voz en el que me dejaba arrullar cual niño. Otras veces solo, me tocaba morder almohadas y maldecirlo en silencio por ser el principal causante de esta pesadilla que no muere al despertar. Pero aquí en la habitación que Asmita preparó para mí he dormido a pleno. —Y a ti, por estar conmigo ahora, Asmita.

—Para qué están los amigos sino —dice despeinándome el flequillo como a un crío, a pesar de que yo le llevo dos años, me resisto aunque ese gesto me agrade con toda su incomodidad—, no te desperté antes porque te veías cansado, y sinceramente para la manera tan plena en la que dormías daba pena hacerlo de todas maneras. —Se aleja para tomar una bandeja que dejó en la mesita de noche, en ella hay un desayuno ligero preparado: galletas de soya, mermelada de toronjas, té de anís estrellado, y algo de fruta picada. Me recuerda a la comida que servían en el centro de reposo de Schwerin, con la excepción de que no tiene ese aspecto insípido que caracteriza la comida de los hospitales, está hecho con las manos de Asmita y eso basta para que acoja ese gesto con calidez. Dejo que me coloque la bandeja encima del regazo y la acomodo a mi gusto, nada como tomar un desayuno en cama para empezar ese día que cambiaría esta situación de una vez por todas.

—¿Qué hora es? —pregunté antes de darle un mordisco a la galleta, debía ser tarde porque dormí demasiado. Asmita se sentó en un lado de la cama para acompañarme en el desayuno que seguro también sería mi almuerzo.

—No tienes de qué preocuparte, apenas son las 10 de la mañana —me informó en tono paciente ante mi creciente prisa, seguro lo adivinaba como siempre, sin mirar mi rostro, solo mi aura... esa habilidad suya me ha fascinado desde que supe de esta. No la comprendo muy bien, pero debido a ella y a la personalidad de Asmita en complemento han hecho que acabe por sentir no solo aprecio hacia él, sino admiración. Y claro, como a él es imposible ocultarle las cosas, ya debe saberlo. —Tu vuelo sale a las 12:30 y estamos a pocos minutos del aeropuerto, come con tranquilidad, será cerca de las 11 que Defteros llegue y nos pongamos en marcha para sacarte de aquí.

—¿Ustedes estarán bien, verdad? —estoy preocupado, lo he estado desde que decidí tomar cartas en el asunto y resolver hacer esto. Es demasiado peligroso, y aunque me repitan que es el trabajo de su pareja, que está acostumbrado a estos procedimientos y a que ya tiene experiencia trabajando en capturas de personalidades de la mafia en distintos países, no puedo evitar sentir miedo de que algo pueda sucederle a Asmita o a su esposo. ¿Cómo decirlo?, Asmita ha sido mi soporte durante estos años en Berlín, me ha visto en mis mejores y peores momentos—sobretodo lo segundo—, me ayudó a sanar gran parte de mi alma mientras me recuperaba en el centro de reposo y fue el primero en prestarme su apoyo cuando finalmente decidí quitarme el yugo de esa persona que tanto daño me ha hecho. Tomo las manos de Asmita y fijo la mirada en su faz imperturbable, en esos rasgos amables que en mi adolescencia me atrajeron con notable timidez, y que gracias a ese pequeño atrevimiento hoy es mi mejor amigo. —Asmita, prométeme que estarás bien después de esto.

—Lo estaré —asegura con una convicción que logra tranquilizarme a medias—, confío en Defteros, y espero que también confíes en él y su equipo.

Asiento levemente y continúo comiendo en silencio. Defteros. No sé si pueda confiar totalmente en él. A pesar de que sea la persona por la que Asmita daría su vida, es la misma persona que hace dos años me amenazó con destruirme de la misma forma que lo haría con Minos apenas encontrara las pruebas suficientes para poner en marcha una orden de arresto, eso si no cooperaba con él para ponerlo tras las rejas. Para ese entonces solo podía verlo como el enemigo de _mi felicidad_, claro, era el tiempo en el que no conocía la verdadera cara de Minos, el tiempo en el que lo veía como una víctima de las circunstancias y no como el demonio que es en realidad. Que dulce es la ignorancia y la inocencia transformada en barrera contra la dura realidad, ahora es ese mismo hombre quien me tiende la mano para ayudarme a salir de esta turbia vida de una vez por todas, y por supuesto, todo eso tuvo su precio. Mi libertad valía por la de Minos. Una vida por otra. Así son las cosas en la sociedad de la ley y el crimen.

¿Qué si me siento culpable por vender al hombre que amé durante tres años?, una parte de mi dice que no, la parte que no se ha adormecido ante tanta locura y tantos terrores, es la parte que está ahora manteniéndome de pie para salir de este infierno y la misma que se atrevió a traicionarlo. Sí Minos, te traicioné, pero porque tú me traicionaste primero prometiendo cosas que no harías realidad; porque nunca te pedí que cambiaras, y tampoco te pedí que lo dejaras ya que no soy tan ingenuo como para creer que en verdad podrías y querrías salir de ese mundo. Yo iba a dar lo mejor de mi para sobrellevar ese estilo de vida y hacer la vista gorda de tus malvadas acciones, me destrozaría a mí mismo al hacerlo, ¡pero lo haría por ti!. A cambio, todo lo que te pedí fue respeto hacia mi mundo, ¿y qué fue lo primero que hiciste?, saltaste a cortar la fruta que te pedí no tomaras. La devoraste en mis narices.

No lo odio a él mas de lo que me odio a mi mismo por no abrir los ojos, por no querer darme cuenta de que me estaba asesinando por dentro, entre su mundo despiadado y su carácter controlador terminaron por hacerme recaer en una crisis de nervios que vine a superar meses después. Y si eso no bastó para abandonarlo y que volviera a caer en sus brazos cuando lo vi tan destrozado por mi estado, lo que me colmó fue esa noticia que recibí el día de la obtención de mi doctorado en farmacología semanas después de mi salida. Debido a los problemas que tuve con Minos me fue imposible sacar mejores calificaciones para obtener el cupo en un laboratorio reconocido del estado, y el premio lo ganó una de mis compañeras de clase. Quería el puesto, evidentemente, pero me hizo feliz saber que ella lo había conseguido, de la misma manera que después me hizo miserable saber que me lo habían cedido por causas de defunción. _Un asalto perpetrado en la calle, le pudo pasar a cualquier estudiante_, fue la excusa que él me dio cuando le plantee el caso; _deberías estar un poco feliz, al menos ese puesto no se desperdiciará, ¡será grandioso para el comienzo de tu prometedora carrera!_

Mi conciencia me pesa demasiado, el saber que su muerte recae en algo que yo sin pedirlo incité no me dejará vivir en paz en mucho tiempo, quizás nunca, no soy de los que pasan la página con facilidad, no cuando siento la responsabilidad y la culpa agujereándome el pecho. Siempre envidié eso de cierta persona, la capacidad de importarle tan poco esas cosas, de pensar que solo el ser humano tiene la fuerza de atarse y romper sus propias cadenas. Yo creo que eso es absolutamente cierto, y por eso es que cada vez que lo recuerdo me hace ver que todavía soy demasiado frágil, que quizás no he dejado de ser ese muchacho huidizo y que no tengo valor para hacer nada hasta que me colocan con la espalda contra la pared. ¿Sabes?, por una sola vez en la vida desearía tener tu valor para desprenderme de las cosas, Manigoldo. Así me sentiría un poco mejor para dejar todo esto atrás.

—Ese sentimiento es fuerte —Asmita me interrumpe justo cuando me llevo un trozo de manzana picada a la boca—, hace mucho que no notaba ese destello en ti, Albafica. ¿En qué pensabas?

—En nada en especial, solo que recientemente descubro mis límites y me siento como la persona mas débil del mundo.

—¿Débil?, ¿débil por qué?

—No fui capaz de desprenderme de esto hasta hace muy poco y... aguanté tres años en los que me falté el respeto a mí mismo soportando en silencio el monstruo que Minos alimenta en su interior —dejé el tenedor reposar, repentinamente perdí el apetito. —Tú me lo dijiste el día en que lo viste por primera vez, que era dañino, y que de él solo podía esperar el caos —se me escapó una suave risa llena de amargura—, fui un imbécil al no hacerte caso.

—Nadie tiene derecho a juzgar tus decisiones, solo tú —dijo en tono conciliador—, yo te dije lo que vi porque me preocupabas, no porque considerara que lo mejor era dejar a quien era tu novio. Estabas en todo tu derecho de seguir lo que tu corazón marcaba, ¿y sabes?, pocas personas se atreven a hacerlo cuando encuentran semejantes adversidades.

—Todo eso suena muy hermoso, Asmita, pero la realidad es que eso no sirvió de nada —mascullé con rabia contra mí mismo, contra el "yo" de esos últimos años, egoísta, estúpido, estúpidamente embobado por una serpiente que acabó intoxicándome con su veneno. —Siento que no gané nada en esto, que perdí mi tiempo, mi cordura, ¡mi alegría!, ¡mi felicidad!, ¡y todo para acabar así!, ¡para terminar peor de cuando salí de Italia!, incluso mas solo... —Mi voz se apagó y sentí la tentación de llorar, pero hace mucho que mis lágrimas se secaron, que mis sollozos enmudecieron; nada salió de mí, mas que un quejido lastimero de rabia contenida. Sentí a Asmita rodearme con sus gráciles brazos, sus hermosas manos alargadas y puntiagudas me acogieron gentilmente, brindándome el refugio que necesitaba. Me pesa que él no venga conmigo fuera de Alemania, que deba dejarlo atrás junto con esto... ¿Quién me espera afuera acaso?, mi padre, mi tío, mi pequeño primo, ellos están en Suecia por obra de la agencia de Defteros para ponerlos fuera de alcance, y debía pasar seis meses antes de reunirme con ellos. ¿Qué haría en ese tiempo?, ¿pensar?, ¿pensar en todo lo que viví?, ¿rememorar mi vida en su antes y después?, yo no quiero eso, por más necesario que sea, por mucho que pueda o no hacerme bien, lo último que quiero es recrear en mi cabeza toda esta comedia dantesca. —Solo quiero olvidar.

—El tiempo que estarás en América te ayudará a sanar —dices, y siento tus dedos recorriendo las hebras de mi pelo como si hilara seda. Se siente bien esa caricia, casi maternal. —Estar solo puede parecer aterrador al principio, cuando cargas con demasiadas cosas, esa es la primera impresión que nos da la soledad. Sin embargo, esa soledad te enseñará no solo a desprenderte de eso, antes, te enseñará a ver lo ocurrido desde un punto de vista mas analítico y en frío, ahora estás lleno de emociones que nublan tu juicio, pero cuando se enfríen, verás muchas cosas que no notas ahora, y cuando llegue el momento aceptarás esta etapa de tu vida y la cerrarás, y eso dará origen a otro tú.

—¿Otro yo?, ¿qué ya no soy distinto de antes?

—No, no eres distinto, la diferencia es que estás dolido, pero sigues siendo la misma persona que llegó a Alemania —esa afirmación me dejó mirándole con asombro, Asmita era indiferente de esto, sus ojos cerrados eternamente no señalaban ningún punto en el espacio—, triste porque tuvo que separarse de alguien que le importaba mucho, pero que temía arruinar su futuro.

—No hables como si fuera la víctima de todo esto Asmita, Manigoldo debió sentirse hasta peor que yo cuando eso pasó... —me mordí el labio de solo recordarlo, la primera cosa que nunca me he podido perdonar es esa. Mi silenciosa desaparición. —Quizás el hecho de que no hayan funcionado las cosas con Minos se deban a ese karma.

—Dudo que eso tenga algo que ver, son experiencias distintas.

—Pero las dos me han dejado completamente vacío.

—Y eso no es mas que culpa tuya. Conocías las consecuencias de ambas.

—Lo sé.

—Lo que no sabes es que si vas a Nueva York dudo que tus primeros días sean solitarios, por lo que tendrás que esforzarte en lucir menos depresivo si no quieres que salten las alarmas —su risa cándida me desconcertó, ¿a qué se refería Asmita con que mis primeros días no serían solitarios?—, recientemente me enteré de que ciertas personas que conocemos viven allá.

—¿Lo dices enserio? —me incorporé separándome del abrazo para mirarlo, él asintió sin variar su sonrisa conciliadora.

—Shion vive allá con Dohko, también Yuzuriha... —intuí el resto.

—Y Manigoldo —completé.

—Sí, él también, pero no solamente ellos: Kardia y Dégel también viven allá.

—No entiendo porqué mis ex-compañeros de instituto se reúnen repentinamente en una misma ciudad, ¿tú tienes algo que ver? —alegué sospechando de Asmita, y este en lugar de indignarse se regodeó en risas de mis sospechas. De verdad que ser el amante de un mafioso me había puesto paranoico.

—¿Yo?, deberías escucharte Albafica —sus risas continuas, aunque suaves y desenfadadas hicieron que me avergonzara—, no hice nada. La verdad es que yo también me llevé una sorpresa al enterarme de que habían varios de nuestros ex-compañeros en esa ciudad, de paso supe que hasta nuestro tutor de música esta allí, el señor Sísifo.

—No puedo creerlo —solté, demasiado impresionado, tantas personas conocidas en una sola ciudad, inclusive él. Manigoldo. Que había alcanzado cumplir con su meta de ser cantautor, uno de los mas sonados en la fecha. Debo admitir que por ese lado estaba feliz, eso era lo que había querido desde el inicio, que lo haya logrado me llenó de tranquilidad cuando lo vi lanzado a la fama en las televisión y las revistas. —Es increíble. Entonces, ¿cómo es que estás tan al tanto de eso, Asmita?

—Me he estado comunicando con Shion vía e-mail, cuando aprendí a usar la computadora con el teclado especial y el ratón —se refería al hardware para discapacitados, para personas ciegas—, por practicar con estas _máquinas del futuro_ y no perder el contacto comenzamos a ponernos al día. ¿Sabías que está de novio con Dohko?

—Alto allí Asmita —lo detuve, iba demasiado rápido para que no le atajara con lo que sabía, le iba a preguntar—, ¿no le has dicho a Shion sobre...?

—Lo hice, no iba a mentirle cuando me preguntó por ti, preocupado porque tú si te diste a la tarea de sacarlos a todos de tu vida; pero descuida, no le di demasiados detalles —quería regañarlo por tomarse ese atrevimiento sin mi consentimiento, pero no tenía derecho. No lo tengo. Una de las tantas culpas que cargo es la de haber roto contacto con ellos, primero porque quería dejarlos atrás para no dar señales y así evitar que me arrepintiera de cortar mis lazos con Manigoldo, y segundo porque cuando vivía con Minos hacía lo imposible porque supiera lo menos de las personas que conocí en Roma, lo último que quería era involucrarlos. —No te juzgo por ello.

—Tú nunca juzgas, Asmita, es una de tus cualidades.

—Y tú eres demasiado amable, Alba, tanto que te hieres, debes dejar de hacerlo o acabarás autodestruyéndote.

—Gracias por el consejo.

—No me lo agradezcas, solo ponlo en práctica y harás feliz a tu amigo.

Sonreí o intenté hacerlo, no lo sé porque no me vi reflejado en ninguna parte, pero si vi la de Asmita. Me acerqué y lo estreché en mis brazos cariñosamente. Quería agradecerle el cuidarme todos estos años, transmitirle ese agradecimiento a través de ese abrazo, y al parecer funcionó porque enseguida me respondió.

—Me harás dichoso si regresas como un hombre que aprendió de sus malas experiencias, y que recobró las esperanzas de vivir.

—Sí, eso haré... solo necesito tiempo...

—Tendrás todo el que necesites.

No se cuantos segundos permanecimos así, pero el tiempo se me hizo corto en lo que escuché la puerta de la casa abrirse. Me separé inmediatamente de Asmita en estado de alerta, si el que acababa de llegar era Defteros lo hacía con demasiada antelación, mas de la prevista, comprobé que eran aún las 10 y media. Intrigado, esperé a que los pasos se aproximaran, casi como en una película de terror cuando escuchas el peligro acercarse, con la diferencia de que esto es la realidad, y si lo que hay tras la puerta resulta ser un inesperado enemigo... tendré que obligarme a mí mismo a actuar para proteger la vida de Asmita. Él debió—de nuevo y como siempre—ver mi sentir, porque cuando voltee a verlo dibujaba una sonrisa calma que me incitaba a bajar la guardia.

—Defteros, pasa adelante, no hay nadie más que Albafica y yo en casa.

El esposo de Asmita representa todo lo opuesto a él, la otra cara de la moneda, el polo contrario, debido a eso es posible que hallan terminado juntos, a mí todavía me cuesta creerlo. Defteros es de los agentes que pertenecen a la vieja escuela, de los que ya no hay en la actualidad; para él es más importante dar el golpe que preguntar por el criminal, no de la manera bruta en la que suena, pero cabe destacar que lo primero se le da mejor que lo segundo. No es el tipo de persona con la que te puedas sentar y tener una charla amena, él habla si le interesa y lo considera necesario, tampoco es la clase de persona que considere las amistades de su esposo como suyas, en claro ejemplo estoy yo que no le caigo demasiado bien. Creo que se debe al hecho de que estoy marcado por la mafia, si estoy recibiendo su ayuda ahora es gracias a la intervención de Asmita. Es él quien acaba de llegar, y al escuchar a Asmita sus pasos han dejado de ser cuidadosos, estaba comprobando que nadie se hubiera colado a este lugar antes de poner en marcha el plan. Puede que Defteros sea hasta más paranoico de lo que yo me he vuelto.

Abre la puerta y se deja reposar en el marco, sin entrar completamente en la habitación; su altura casi se equipara a la de la puerta, los centímetros que lo separan del límite son escasos, y eso que lleva la espalda encorvada. Pero no es su tamaño y su fuerte complexión las que intimidan, ni su mirada que recuerda al negro y vasto espacio exterior, tiene que ver con el silencio que lo rodea, la calma antes de la tormenta. Él no me mira a mí ni a Asmita, está comprobando los detalles de la habitación, pasa un escaneo visual el nuestro alrededor para deducir lo que ha pasado en su ausencia. Yo tengo que contenerme de decir "no pasa nada", porque se que a él no le interesa que le den explicaciones y prefiere sacar sus propias conclusiones, si necesita hacer preguntas las hará. Asmita en cambio dice nada, acostumbrado tal vez a esos silenciosos exámenes; no sé como puede o pudo amoldarse tan bien a esos incómodos hábitos de policía, él que es tan pacífico ¿cómo convive con alguien que ve el peligro por doquier?

—El vuelo se adelantó media hora, nos vamos ya —dijo sin dar espacios a las palabras y las réplicas, yo lo miré y busqué explicaciones.

—¿Por qué? —Defteros me miró como si fuera un subordinado que cuestionaba sus órdenes, no me dejé intimidar, necesitaba saber si algo no estaba saliendo bien.

—No necesitas saberlo ahora, solo muévete, nos esperan afuera —espetó, yo fruncí el entrecejo—¿tienen todo lo demás listo?

—Sí —respondió Asmita, ajeno a la dureza de su pareja—, iré por lo demás. Adelántate con Albafica.

Espera, ¿qué quería decir Asmita con eso?, ¿él también participaría en el operativo?. Mis preguntas no tuvieron tiempo de ser respondidas al momento porque la nada gentil voz de Defteros me llamó para salir al patio donde nos esperaba la camioneta blindada. Me sorprendió lo gris que estaba el cielo esa mañana, mas que desalentador era tenebroso, inspiraba miedo, una tormenta con viento fuerte y relámpagos se aproximaba a la ciudad. El paisaje era fulgor verde por doquier, mas oscurecido por la escasa luz colada entre los nubarrones, el sol por completo oculto entre ellas otorgaba un aspecto casi nocturno a esa mañana. Me estremecí repentinamente, el follaje que se me perfilaba en esos terrenos que al principio me parecieron el refugio perfecto para alejarme del mundo, de la civilización, se volvían en mi contra produciéndome temor. En el bosque que daba al otro lado del camino de tierra lucía negro, como si fuera capaz de engullir personas, pensamientos, cualquier cosa que se internara allí. Los faroles encendidos por la falta de luminiscencia alumbraban parte del terreno y más allá, habría una hilera que continuaría hasta Berlín. Eché una mirada a la casa de campo, esa casita que pertenecía a la agencia de servicio para la protección de civiles durante operativos de este tipo. Blanca, alargada, de techo frisado en madera y tejas negras, forma un escaleno perfecto, rodeada de una alfombra de hierba verde finamente podada; una larga verja de alambres de seguridad intercaladas por varas gruesas de metal clavadas la separan del camino natural. Viéndolo de esta manera, este lugar parece mas una casa de detención que un refugio, me alegro de irme cuanto antes.

Huelo parte del humo que viene del cigarro que Defteros acaba de encender, no me ofrece nada porque ya sabe que rehuyo de ese vicio. En nuestro primer encuentro, y solo por intentar el mínimo de cortesía hizo ese gesto y me negué de inmediato alegando que no era de esos hábitos, me dijo que era igual a su esposo en ese aspecto, yo en ese entonces no sabía que se refería a Asmita, de eso me enteraría después, y vaya que fue una sorpresa saber que mi primera conversación con la pareja de mi mejor amigo fue para recibir una amenaza. Es hasta cierto punto gracioso, espero poder reírme de esto y otras cosas más en el futuro, tendría mucho humor—un poco negro—de reserva para cuando quiera y lo necesite. Ambos esperamos por Asmita, se que es por él que no subimos a la camioneta todavía. Quiero preguntarle que tiene que ver en esto, porqué debe involucrarlo, siendo su esposo ¿no debería evitarlo en primer lugar?

—Después de que tomes el avión nos iremos a Múnich —me dijo expulsando el humo en sus palabras, yo contuve la respiración para no tragármelo, ya es casi costumbre; Minos también fumaba con regularidad, en mi presencia no mucho al saber de mi aversión, tampoco perdió la costumbre por mí, así que tuve que también comenzar a hacerlo al menos una vez a la semana para que mis pulmones no acabaran dañados por las partículas del tabaco y crearan resistencia a estas. No he tocado un solo cigarro desde que salí del hospital, ahora no me parece mala idea.

—¿Te quedan cigarros? —él asiente sin darle importancia a mi cambio de parecer, tomo el que me extiende de la cajeta y aprovecho el fuego que me ofrece de su propio encendedor. —Gracias. —La primera calada es deliciosa, al menos mas que las últimas, nunca me he terminado un cigarro por eso, siempre lo dejo a la mitad o mas; como dije, no me agrada este hábito pero lo adopté lejanamente para no acabar afectado a la larga por mi cercanía a chimeneas ambulantes. Igual debo admitir que tiene su gusto, al inicio y solo al inicio. ¿Quisquilloso?, lo soy y mucho. Dejo el humo salir en silbido mientras escucho a Defteros.

—No quiero exponer a Asmita, dado que también está relacionado por vuestra amistad —ese comentario logra descolocarme, y lo miro como si acabara de asestar un puñetazo en la cara. Está queriendo decir que por mi culpa Asmita también puede correr riesgos, y es la verdad, yo lo sé, no he querido pensar mucho en eso pero soy consciente de esa realidad. Igual se que Defteros me odia por ello, y mas allá de sus razones de cumplir con su parte del trato conmigo, él quiere sacarme de aquí para que no continúe causándole problemas a Asmita. No se como, pero todavía me queda algo de ese humor rancio con el que suelo sobrellevar esta clase de cosas que tanto me pesan, y la nicotina me ayuda porque me deja bastante relajado, casi como una pluma. Así que sonrío sin razón aparente, una mueca que debe parecer satírica, y eso a Defteros no le gusta nada.

—Siempre que mantengas a salvo la vida de Asmita y lo hagas feliz, estará bien por mí —y es la verdad, ese es mi deseo, y es lo que me dará tranquilidad mientras esté en América. Defteros asiente en silencio sin mas ánimo de sacarme conversación, y yo tampoco deseo hacerlo. Lo que tenga que decirme respecto al plan me lo dirá a su tiempo, no pienso insistir tampoco en saber. Me adaptaré a la situación, es una de las pocas capacidades en las que confío.

Asmita sale de la casa y la asegura. Está tan abrigado como nosotros, se puso una chaqueta adicional encima del chal tibetano y lleva consigo el bolso que representa mi equipaje ligero. Allí están mis cosas personales, las mas importantes. Como dijo que metería un regalo sorpresa dentro me convenció de no tocarlo ni abrirlo hasta que estuviera dentro del avión, bromeé amenazándole con no gastarme una broma o que se le ocurriera meter algo de metal que saltara las alarma de los detectores, y divertido con mi sentido del humor aseguró que no sería nada de eso, pero que me gustaría. Eso me lo dijo anoche y lo acabo de recordar, estoy tan preocupado por los posibles sucesos de hoy que olvido pequeños detalles como esos, pequeños pero significativos. Esa es su despedida.

—Ya está, ¿nos vamos?

Defteros le responde con un monótono _sí_, cuando están juntos nunca he visto demostraciones de afecto, y me sorprendió un poco notar que toma la mano de Asmita y lo conduce hasta el asiento de atrás—debe querer llevarlo de copiloto pero le puede que ese lugar no sea seguro—. Bueno, no puede decirse que sea un cariño como tal ya que Asmita es ciego y le es difícil montar un auto por su cuenta, pero me refiero, la forma en la que lo hizo evoca cierta ternura, y soy consciente de lo delicado que se ve Asmita al lado de esa figura. Entonces es allí donde empiezo a comprender un poco de cómo ambos se complementan, el cuento de La Bella y la Bestia viene a mi mente. El misterio de cómo la Bestia decide doblegar sus instintos destructivos ante la Doncella y esta rompe la barrera del temor a estos y se deja conducir a lo desconocido. Si lo veo de esta manera, Minos y yo no fuimos muy distintos de ellos, es cuando me pregunto ¿por qué?, ¿en qué fallamos?, si nuestro error no éramos nosotros entonces ¿cuál era?.

—Albafica.

Acudo al llamado de Asmita y termino por montarme en el asiento de atrás, a su lado. Cierro la puerta y me acomodo. Defteros se apodera del volante después de desechar el cigarro en el suelo y aplastarlo con la bota militar. Comienza a arrancar el motor con un ronroneo suave, gira el espejo del retrovisor a su gusto enfocando hacia la parte trasera, en medio de nosotros. Hay un muñeco de esqueleto mexicano colgando del espejo, me sonríe con el humor de la Muerte.

—Ya empezamos y no hay marcha atrás —comenzó a hablar Defteros apenas gira las llantas e inicia el viaje por el camino de tierra—, aceleramos el vuelo a propósito para prevenir un asalto premeditado por el grupo Griffon, de igual forma nuestros agentes tienen rodeado el aeropuerto de Berlín desde ayer y no hay señal de ellos todavía. ¿Tienes los pasajes?

—Sí —afirmé.

—Perfecto, con ese farol nos adelantamos a sus pasos. Hay un agente que te espera en el tercer baño público de hombres a las 11 en punto, él te reconocerá de inmediato, y creo que tú también —no entendí esa parte, ¿alguien que conocía trabajaba con Defteros?—, cuando vio tu nombre en el caso dijo que le eras familiar, no me importa. Él es uno de mis mejores agentes así que no debes preocuparte por el resto. ¿Estás nervioso?

—Un poco, pero no me impide actuar.

—Eso es bueno —se saca algo de la chaqueta de cuero y me lo extiende, agarro la tarjeta plastificada con algo de duda. Leo lo que dice y me confunde todavía mas. —Es un permiso para portar armas dentro del país, se lo devolverás al agente cuando estén dentro del avión, como se que todavía no has perdido esos hábitos de estar armado se que llevas un revólver escondido, a saber como pensabas pasarlo por entre los detectores.

—Son fáciles de engañar si están envueltos adecuadamente —me limité a decir. Ni a mi me sorprendía que adivinara que estaba armado ni a él le sorprendía que yo me las apañara para burlar la seguridad del aeropuerto. Cosas que se aprenden en este mundo de dos filos. —Dices que esto me servirá para que en caso de defenderme no terminar arrestado.

—Algo así. El agente decidirá si al final debes entregarle esa arma —oh vaya, ir desarmado a América no me molestaba tanto como la idea de que la mayoría de las decisiones acerca de mi seguridad recayeran en un supuesto conocido. —Las demás instrucciones te las dará él, por ahora, si no hay necesidad de usar las armas no las uses, que entres y salgas como un pasajero normal es lo ideal.

—Lo sé. ¿Algo mas que deba saber?

—No confíes en nadie. Creo que la mafia te ha enseñado bien eso.

—Seguro.

Ahí murió nuestra conversación, me recosté en el asiento estirando el cuello, permitiéndome algo de relajación antes de llegar al aeropuerto. Estamos a diez minutos de este, quince si hay mucho tráfico que afortunadamente no hubo y pudimos llegar en tiempo récord. Defteros estacionó la camioneta al frente de la entrada principal, sin preocuparse por el letrero de "no estacionarse" apostado en todo nuestro frente. Al parecer no es el tipo de persona que respete siempre las leyes, y menos cuando su trabajo está de por medio, el vigilante se nos acercó y habló en duro alemán autoritario que fue respondido por la placa de agente que traía Defteros, el hombre se heló no se bien si fue por la forma grosera que se dirigió a un federal o por la mirada asesina que le dirigió, pudieron ser ambas cosas. En fin, dicho sea el caso, me tocaba salir con Defteros y dejar que otro agente de su grupo se llevara la camioneta con Asmita. No me dio tiempo de despedirme como quisiera, apenas y le lancé una pequeña sonrisa que fue correspondida a través de la ventana antes de que subieran los cristales polarizados.

_Comienza lo difícil_, me dije al cruzar las puertas automáticas del aeropuerto internacional. Ambos no avanzamos inmediatamente, dimos un barrido con la mirada a la gente, a los alrededores, buscando sospechosos. Luego si avanzamos un poco hasta situarnos en la hilera de asientos que dan al frente de las taquillas de vuelo. Me siento inquieto, no quiero mirar el rostro de las personas porque temo ver enemigos donde posiblemente no los haya, pero también temo advertir la presencia de Minos allí, ¿qué haré si lo veo?, me pregunto. Se la respuesta pero prefiero reservármela al no sentirme completamente seguro. El aeropuerto rebosa de gente como es de esperarse en un punto de encuentro de índole mundial, hay personas de todas partes, de todas las razas, ciudades, países, continentes... reconocí mi idioma natal en los labios de una pequeña danesa, una niña de ocho años como mucho de la mano de su abuelo de claros rasgos isleños. No me di cuenta de que todavía añoro volver a Groenlandia, donde está mi madre.

—Ya —esa es la señal de que son las 11 en punto, lo compruebo en el reloj digital del aeropuerto. Vamos con una hora de antelación al vuelo reprogramado a las 12, lo normal ya que en muchas ocasiones pueden retrasarse como adelantarse, y es preferible esperar a perder el avión. Me escurro entre la gente hasta el tercer rincón de los baños públicos, es uno que queda alejado de los principales, y que es perfecto para puntos de encuentro no frecuentados, solo espero no tener la mala suerte de encontrarme con algo... comprometedor, me refiero, ya me ha pasado varias veces: la universidad, el hospital, ¡incluso en el museo por Dios!—¿qué si nunca tuve sexo en lugares públicos?, sí, pero alego en mi defensa que nunca por iniciativa mía y que no se me hizo hábito—. Y si estoy un poco psicoseado, creo que los voyeur envidiarían mi suerte. ¡Argh!, ya basta de rebuscar, entraré al maldito baño.

Hoy la suerte parece sonreírme un poco, o quizás no teniendo en cuenta el peligro que corro. El baño está vacío, esa es mi primera impresión, no hay nadie ocupando los urinarios, y las primeras casillas de lavabos están desocupadas. Trato de normalizar mi respiración, me veo tentado a colocar mi mano alrededor del arma que llevo en la parte posterior el pantalón, dentro de la ropa. Doy pasos que intentan ser naturales pero salen demasiado cautelosos. Compruebo que en la última casilla hay alguien sentado, y ese alguien me habla.

—¿Albafica Kierkegaard? —esa voz, ¿dónde he escuchado esa voz y ese acento?

—Sí —digo, después de unos segundos dubitativos, me giro a uno de los urinarios, todo ese nerviosismo ha aflojado mi esfínter y para no acabar mojando los pantalones en caso de que ocurra una tragedia decido que mejor atiendo la necesidad.

La persona del lavabo es el agente del que me habló Defteros, el mismo que imita lo que hago al colocarse en el urinario de al lado para mear. Al verlo y reconocer su rostro me llevo una sorpresa.

—¿Rodrigo Díaz?

Él asiente. Rodrigo. Un viejo compañero de secundaria que nos abandonó antes de la graduación, jamás supimos exactamente porqué y solo se nos participó su regreso a España, su país de origen. No nos dieron ni tiempo de despedirnos como normalmente haría un salón de clases unido, como el que teníamos. No puedo decir que fuéramos amigos o habláramos mucho, pero recuerdo que las veces en las que compartíamos tiempo nos llevábamos bien. Lo recuerdo como un muchacho decidido, volcado por entero en sus metas y bastante determinado, él y Kardia son la clase de personas que saben lo que quieren y que darían incluso su vida por alcanzarlo, y eso hasta hoy lo admiro. Ha crecido y madurado igual que todos los de ese tiempo, su mirada afilada pero gentil no ha cambiado.

—Llámame El Cid, me compromete menos durante el trabajo, tengo mis razones.

—Las que sean, las respetaré.

—Esperaba eso, yo también respeté las tuyas cuando supe del caso.

—Es bueno saberlo. ¿Qué sigue ahora?

—Te llevaré al ala este central en primer lugar, después a la oeste, por ese lado parten las aerolíneas privadas, y también la que está asociada con el servicio secreto de protección a civiles testigos de Europa —explicó mientras se lavaba las manos, yo hice lo mismo. —En los pasajes que te entregó Defteros debe estar el que usarás, el otro es un señuelo para los del grupo Griffon, los de la aerolínea nacional no lo saben pero tienen contactos allí, afortunadamente los miembros mas altos del Staff del aeropuerto cooperan con nosotros y saben del operativo.

—Dejaron ir la información de que partiría hoy a propósito —deduje.

—Sí, con un destino ficticio por supuesto. En el pasaje farol debe aparecer que regresas a Groenlandia.

—Algo que desearía fuera cierto —admití con cierta nostalgia, El Cid no me prestó atención.

—El otro figura que irás a Nueva York, los de la aerolínea me dijeron que el vuelo se adelantará de ser necesario para sacarte de aquí a tiempo, pero tú debes irte después de que se realice la captura.

—¿Después?

—Para que nadie sea capaz de seguir tu pista. El aeropuerto ya está lleno de los hombres de Griffon, llegaron bastante temprano —al notar mi cara de preocupación su tono se tornó consolador—, y nuestros hombres ya estaban desde antes, no te preocupes, todo marcha de acuerdo a las previsiones de Defteros. Ese hombre es un genio.

—Piensa como un criminal. —Dije acabando de secarme las manos tras mantenerlas bajo el chorro de agua por un rato.

—Si trabajas en esto tienes que pensar de esa forma, para estar un paso delante.

Yo asentí, ya estaba muy familiarizado con ese paradigma, y si estaba allí era para salir del mismo lo antes posible. No pertenezco a ese mundo.

—Marchemos, yo viajaré contigo —eso si me sorprendió, me detuve antes de salir del baño a causa de la noticia. —No esperabas que Defteros se conformara con sacarte de Alemania, ¿verdad?, él tiene ética profesional, no hace las cosas a medias, si tiene que proteger un testigo lo hará hasta que la amenaza pase.

—Tengo suerte de que me trate como un testigo y no como cómplice.

—En el caso figuras como testigo bajo amenaza, que técnicamente es así. Gracias a Defteros la agencia hizo la vista gorda frente al fiscal sobre tu negligencia al denunciar a tu amante en cuanto supiste de sus negociaciones turbias y demás crímenes —me explicó, todo eso yo lo sabía, y de nuevo, le doy las gracias a Asmita por ablandar su alma para no acabar peor—, se tomó en cuenta la posible amenaza contra tu vida, pero mas allá de eso...

—Mas allá de eso les importaba más detener a Minos que pensar en condenar o no a un tercer implicado —me atreví a decir, plenamente consciente de esta situación—, negociar mi libertad por la de él fue su carta ganadora.

—Esa es la realidad.

La fría realidad, sí, la ley está lejos de ser justa y el crimen cerca de lo legal; suena sucio, es sucio, y es por eso que nunca me agradaron las leyes, las ciencias políticas y judiciales; creo que es porque soy demasiado neutral y para mí lo bueno y lo malo, lo blanco y lo negro, no recae en conceptos puritanos. Las leyes son maleables y solo el que tiene más peso—en dinero, en influencias, en astucia—consigue darle la vuelta a una situación y salir airoso, hundir a su oponente, sin salirse de lo que está políticamente correcto. Es un mundo corrupto, y debo admitir que también es interesante, la parte lógica me refiero, la ciencia de jugar a ser tu propio enemigo para conocerlo y atraparlo en el acto, que es la misma ciencia usada por Defteros para atrapar a sus presas. La misma ciencia que usó para condenar a su hermano gemelo antes de que conociera a Asmita. La misma que usó para que acabara inclinando la cabeza y pidiera su ayuda.

—Pero hiciste lo correcto.

—No me siento como si fuera de esa forma, El Cid.

—Porque tu corazón no te deja entenderlo, no lo acepta, pero cuando lo haga será mas claro para ti y no habrá arrepentimientos.

—Asmita dijo algo parecido, yo confío en que sea así.

—Este viaje lo resolverá.

Salimos del baño y primero rodeamos el ala este central, donde ingresa y egresan la población natural, sentía la tensión recorrerme la espalda y prensar los músculos de mis extremidades de imaginar las miradas en las que yo y El Cid figurábamos. Me puse las gafas de sol para evitar cruzarme con rostros conocidos, con el mismo Minos si se atrevía a venir... De ahí solo supe que permanecimos en ese lado del aeropuerto rodeados de gente, en la mira de quien sabe cuantos, y en un estado de alerta que no recuerdo haber experimentado en toda mi vida, mi sentido de supervivencia estaba disparado y me creía capaz de saltar al cuello del primero que osara ponerme una mano encima y de llenarle la boca de plomo en frente de todas esas personas. Pensé en Asmita, en su serenidad, pero después ese pensamiento se sustituyó por algo mas parecido a las posibilidades... a lo que me esperaba más allá de Alemania. Pensé en mi padre, mi tío Lucco y mi primo Pefko; pensé en mi madre a la que no veía desde que me fui a Italia. Pensé en las personas con las que había roto mis lazos—si es que en verdad cortar la comunicación con alguien puede deshacerlos por entero—y que ahora estaban tan cerca de mí, en esa parada a Nueva York. Y por último. Pensé en Manigoldo, en la oportunidad que figuraba de implícito gracias al destino.

Por un momento creí ver a Minos entre la gente, y por primera vez, su presencia no me hizo tambalear.

—Ya vienen Albafica. —Me avisó El Cid, los dos permanecimos sentados de espaldas a lo que venía a continuación y solo escuchamos el momento en que los agentes detenían a cada uno de los miembros del grupo. Sentimos el momento de la redada, el sobresalto de la gente y los gritos ante las armas, los otros por imponer el orden. Escuché también una maldición—ese sin duda era Minos—, me mordí los labios y mis nudillos se blanquearon, El Cid que lo notó apretó mi puño con su mano y me indicó con suavidad que respirara profundo, lo hice, y cuando todo terminó dejé salir el aire como si acabara de quitarme un peso de encima. Me indicó que ya podíamos ir al ala oeste, asentí y lo dejé todo atrás

Ala oeste, donde parten las aerolíneas privadas, la mayoría destinada a figuras públicas, personas de clase media-alta o alta, políticos, en fin, gentes de estatus. El Cid y yo podíamos pasar por pordioseros frente a ellos que seguramente se han confundido de lugar. Él llevaba una gabardina londinense café claro, sencillos mocasines y un conjunto de pantalón de vestir negro informal con una camisa blanca de oficina desahogada. No estaba mejor que él, parecía uno de esos estudiantes que se regresan de una juerga de días y otros amaneceres: una gastada remera negra de Aerosmith debajo de una sudadera azul oscuro, complementando mis fachas con vaqueros rotos en el ruedo y los converse que me regaló Pefko en navidad—enviándomelos a través de Asmita, ya mencioné el porqué no tenía casi contacto con nadie de fuera—, sumando eso al bolso mensajero con mis cosas, no parecía un médico con doctorado en farmacología que huye de la mafia.

Pero eso no importa, cuando suba ese avión seré libre para empezar de cero, y para concluir el ciclo que dejé abierto, el que formó mi antes y mi después.

Pronto estaré allí, Manigoldo.

ooo

* * *

><p>Iba a poner mas cosas en este capítulo pero hubiera quedado muchísimo mas largo, pienso compensarlo en el siguiente que quizás sea el que termine el fic, sino tendré que incluirle un tercero. Ah, ya veré, es lo que menos me preocupa porque tengo en cola las demás actualizaciones.<p>

Agradecimientos: **Suigin** porque siempre me apoyas y porque entre ambas las ideas bailotean como confeti en carnavales, sabes que te adoro (L); **luna-sj** porque tus dos últimos capítulos en Grecia sacaron mi lado dramático y me dieron valor para usar la primera persona, y a **Fabiola Brambila **por el review en el ASK de SS. A ustedes dos últimas, ¡muchísimas gracias!, esta semana sus comentarios me revivieron y animaron muchísimo, apenas pueda les responderé apropiadamente.

Soy una novata con la narrativa en primera persona, así que estoy abierta a críticas que me ayuden a mejorar u.u y como experiencia personal, me divirtió narrar desde la perspectiva de Manigoldo -la primera parte-; ya que es un personaje con un sentido del humor bastante curioso, por no decir que es un grosero, ¡debería lavarse la boca con agua y jabón!. Con Albafica si me costó un poco más, este personaje es bastante internista -creo, los piscianos interiorizamos mucho Uu-, y su perspectiva va más por el lado emocional que por el racional, no quiere decir que sea una colegiala enamorada, porque como leyeron, sabe como son las cosas y conoce el mundo que le tocó vivir. En el siguiente episodio quiero mostrar más del mundo de Manigoldo, y claro, saldrán los personajes que fueron mencionados aquí y que no figuraron.

¡Por favor! Díganme que les parecieron los roles de los santos pero como personas de nuestro tiempo. Siento que podría escribir una novela de la vida de cada uno xD pero este fic será corto, quizás mas adelante saque otras versiones, no sé, si la musa quiere.

¿Qué dicen?, ¿creen que Mani debe perdonar a Alba?, ¿alguien piensa en algún final para esto?. Yo tengo tres posibles finales, y ninguno raya en el clásico final cursi, pero me interesa saber que opina la audiencia.

¡Nos vemos prontito~!

_**Dream Wright.**_


End file.
